Soledad
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Un pequeño recorrido de lo que tuvo que vivir el dragoon Kain junto al príncipe Ceodore. Boys Love


_Fic dedicado a Marieth que me reto a escribir de esta pareja si me consiguia fics de ellos. X3_

_Inspirado en la canción "Alone en la vida" de L´arc en ciel._

* * *

**Soledad**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para el Holy Dragoon? Duro en esas montañas 15 años aproximadamente; no tuvo contacto con el mundo por ese tiempo, trataba de buscar la verdadera paz dentro de él.

Anteriormente fue victima de visiones marchitas, las cuales le impidieron completar su entrenamiento para vencer y aceptar su lado oscuro. Sueños. Le había dolido verdaderamente saber que su gran amor Cecil se había casado con Rosa, era una hermosa y talentosa mujer que realmente merecía el corazón del paladín.

Buscando aun solventar sus pecados, fue cuando encontró a un ángel.

Una ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos incitando su nostalgia al recordar a esa deseada persona, y como si su alma tomara control de su cuerpo, tomo lugar en la batalla para salvar a ese novato caballero.

-tienes potencial.- dijo secamente.- pero enfrentarte a un monstruo de ese tipo es suicida.

-oh.- el jovencillo se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo, jamás había visto a un hombre de incomparable fuerza y sensación misteriosa.- debía intentarlo.

En esta parte, solo había recorrido la mitad de su camino.

No pudo dejar solo al Red Wing, le acompaño hasta Baron, sintiendo que no podría volver a esa escena: Cecil feliz con alguien que no fuera él.

Pero en el transcurso del camino, fue olvidándose de esos fantasmas, el adorable chico de nombre Ceodore le había causado un efecto muy diferente al de su padre. Incluso no le dolió como esperaba el que su anterior adorado no le reconociera, y no era por la excusa de que quizás no fuera realmente él.

Su viaje seguía; pasando por los peligros que les enfrentaba la enorme montaña entre Mist y Kaipo. Aunque el encapuchado podía fácilmente pasar sobre esta, le dio la oportunidad a Ceodore de demostrar su fuerza. Fue un gesto que conmovió al joven Harvey, el primero en tomar una decisión respecto a su relación.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- tratando de alejar al jovencito que le tocaba la entrepierna. Iba a ser imposible quitárselo de encima, el espacio del tent era demasiado pequeño como para evitarlo.

-parecía que querías que lo hiciera.- seguía tocando sobre la gruesa ropa del "hombre encapuchado"

-no, esto no esta bien.- sintiendo un calor intenso inundarle todo el cuerpo.- tu… tu eres tan joven…

-¡y tu eres un viejo bastante sexy!- se le tiro encima demandado un beso.-tu me ayudaste, confiaste en mi para pasar esa montaña.- se acercó a su oreja mordiéndola levemente.- quiero recompensarte, hagámoslo… Kain…

Unieron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por la lujuria, una fuerza más arrasadoraque la fogata fuera de su tienda.

Se dejaron llevar por el momento, la verdad es que el rubio necesitaba poseer ese juvenil cuerpo, no era porque le recordara a su adorado Cecil, al contrario, Ceodore tenia una forma de ser único que lo hacia completamente diferente a sus dos padres, más sin embargo seguía conservando ciertas características que le ayudaban a brillar aun más.

Sudor, aliento desvaneciéndose en el aire. Piel contra piel deseando más de este hostil y embriagante acto.

-Ceodore… ah… continua…- la túnica estaba lejos de él al igual que sus pantalones. Gruesos ecos varoniles salían de sus labios

-Kain… Kain… más por favor, más fuerte - el joven estaba disfrutando de la larga y gruesa anatomía que le llenaba el interior.- no lo soportare más tiempo.- pegando su mejilla contra la del amante, sintiendo el dulce golpe en un paradisíaco punto.- m-me voy… voy a…

-¡Oh! Mmh… ¡Ceodore!- el antiguo Dragoon se aferro al cuerpo de su compañero, se sentía como si hubiera saltado hacia el mismo cielo.

Los cuerpos se entrelazaron sintiendo el calor del otro.

Realmente Highwind no se repentía de lo sucedido, al contrario…

-Me alegra haberte conocido- susurraba al dulce jovencillo que besaba los flecos dorados del guerrero.

-igual.- se apegaba más a él.- quedémonos así, aunque sea 10 minutos más.

-je.- sonrió.- que así sea.

Vio con él los mismos escenarios, recordando viejos edificio y caras. Algunas cosas si habían cambiado con el tiempo, otras parecían igual.

Ahora sus recuerdos eran traspasados por unos nuevos, unos más brillantes y llenos de calidez.

Ya podía enfrentarse sin miedo a esa oscuridad que tanto temía, aceptándola como la parte que era suya.

La culpa de su fuerza era gracias a su amante.

Fue lo que le ayudo en el enfrentamiento final, y nos e trataba de la pelea que tuvieron que lidiar con el Creator, sino con el viejo amigo que nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Kain… ¿estas hablando en serio?- la expresión en el rey denotaba sorpresa.

-hablo muy enserio, quiero formalizar la relación que tengo con Ceodore.

-pero… ¡él es mi hijo!, el heredero al trono, y tu eres 15 años mayor que él.

-lo se, lo mismo le explique al inicio. Pero de verdad le amo y él me corresponde.

-…

-¿Cecil?, ¿Que hacemos?- respondió Rosa.

-no tengo idea.- pasando una mano en su preocupado rostro.- por el momento, regresa a tus obligaciones como el capitán que eres, Ceodore se queda aquí, hasta que piense en lo que me dijiste.

-¡no!- interrumpió el jovencito.- ¡quiero quedarme con Kain!- estuvo a punto de ir con su pareja hasta que Rosa le detuvo.

-hijo, tu padre necesita analizar esto, dale su tiempo.

-¡Kain!- miraba Ceodore a su amante.

-lo mejor será que estemos separados un tiempo.- respondió secamente el dragoon saliendo por la puerta principal y sin mirar a su pequeño príncipe.

Fueron otros meses más en lo que se trabajaba las reconstrucciones en Fabul, Troia, Eblan y Baron. Parecían tan largos. El príncipe se quedaba solo en su habitación esperando el regreso de Kain, no les dirigía ni una sola palabra a sus padres, aun cuando ellos trataran de hacerlo recapacitar.

Incluso llego a pensar que hubiera sido mejor nunca haber salvado a nadie y dejar que el mundo se consumiera. Pero no, incluso él llegaba a reconocer que eso era demasiado egoísta.

Ceodore miro por la ventana y vio regresar la nave al castillo , salió de la habitación evadiendo a los guardias y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta los brazos del caballero que no pudo ocultar su felicidad al ver a su príncipe.

-¡te extrañe!- lloraba el chiquillo sobre la armadura.

-me hiciste mucha falta.- respondía el dragoon besando las hebras plateadas.

Entonces Cecil se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado el separar a esos dos. Y con gusto, tanto Rosa como Cecil aprobaron esa relación.

Después del entrenamiento con su padre; Ceodore Harvey volvía a ser parte de los Red Wings.

-aun hay trabajo que hacer.- hablaba el capitán Highwind a todos los tripulantes.- así que en marcha.

-¡s-sí Kain!- respondía el príncipe un poco nervioso.

-recuerda que soy el capitán.- reía burlonamente al apenado chico.

-ehm, ¡d-disculpa capitán!

-mis ordenes son absolutas tanto en la nave.- se le acerco susurrándole al oído.- como en mi cama, ¿entendido?

-oh dios… - soltó un leve suspiro tratando de ocultar lo roja que estaba su cara.- ¡creo que lo estoy corrompiendo!

En esta relación no podrían dejar una huella de su devoción, pero su amor era prueba de que aun así estaría junto a él.

Ahora el dragoon podría descansar y vivir una vida sin remordimientos.

* * *

_Algo chiquitin_

_Pero espero les haya gustado see ya._


End file.
